


Safe in His Hands

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Bog, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Marianne loves Bog's hands.





	Safe in His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalStranger13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329898) by MagicalStranger13. 



> I really intended for this to be a fanfic but it turned into a character study thing oops.

Marianne has a fascination with Bog's hands. Maybe it's that they're so unlike her own, or maybe it's just that they're his, but whatever the reason, she loves them. Sometimes she takes one in both of her own and presses gentle kisses from the wrist to the tips of his fingers. He always laughs, but deep inside, he can't understand her fascination. He's been hurting for many years, leftovers from his lost love and what could have been, and she will never understand how deeply his scars run. And yet, she does. Marianne understands him better than anyone; better than Stuff and Thang and most definitely better than his own mother. She can tell what he's feeling by just the slightest change in his voice.

  
Sometimes she likes to sit in his hands the way a human might sit on someone's lap. His fingers are bony and gnarled, but she doesn't care; they're perfect in her eyes. He holds her in his hands like precious cargo as they talk late into the night, sharing stories and getting to know the other. She knows Bog loves her, but his heart is guarded. Marianne wonders if she'll ever see him as he was before the heartbreak and before the ban on love. She loves how her whole body fits into his hands; sometimes he calls her Thumbelina in jest. She knows he means it affectionately, but she also knows how he resorts to humor as a defense mechanism.

  
Not that Marianne doesn't have her own sorrows to deal with as well. She, too, was hurt by someone she thought she loved. It is in these moments, when old memories resurface and tears threaten to fall, that she will curl up on his hand and wrap her whole body around his middle finger. Neither of them is sure why she always picks that finger, but it's never mentioned and so it continues on like everything else in life.

  
There are also times when Marianne is content to sit on Bog's palm with her legs dangling off the edge and let him comb through her hair with the very tips of his fingernails. To everyone else, they look dangerously sharp, but she knows better. She knows he's like a tootsie pop; hard on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside. Her opinions and ideas are the ones that matter and the ones he always considers before doing the smallest things. Which, she admits, is one step closer to healing for both of them.

  
Every morning, she wakes him by tracing patterns onto the back of his hands; hands that hold her close and hands that fit him perfectly in so many ways.


End file.
